leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Suwako, the Peak of Native Gods
|date = December 16th, 2012 |health = 50 |attack = 50 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 430 (+85) |mana = 240 (+45) |damage= 50 (+3.4) |range = 125 |armor = 13.5 (+3.3) |magicresist = 30 (+0.75) |attackspeed = 0.658 (+2.5%) |healthregen = 6.5 (+0.65) |manaregen = 6 (+0.525) |speed = 355 }} Suwako, the Peak of Native Gods is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities armor and magic resist corresponding to her percentage of missing health. }} Suwako's iron ring glows for 8 seconds, gaining bonus magic damage and attack range by 300 (to 425). She attacks by throwing rings at her opponent that can bounce once to the nearest enemy, dealing 20% less damage. |leveling= 300 |cooldown= 15 |cost= 50 |costtype= mana }} Suwako hides underground and dashes to target location, becoming untargetable until she reappears. She also release magma projectiles sideways while travelling, dealing magic damage. The magma leaves embers behind, dealing minor magic damage per second for 3 seconds. |leveling= 555 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 850 }} Suwako's next attack deals bonus physical damage and applies a Mishaguji debuff that lasts 3 seconds. If an enemy with a Mishaguji debuff takes damage from Suwako's attacks or spells again, the debuff explodes, which snares for 1 second and deals bonus magic damage. Exploded Mishaguji debuffs spread a black aura that transfers that debuff to nearby enemies. This effect can only be applied to the same enemy once every 10 seconds. |leveling= 300 |cooldown= |cost= 40 |costtype= mana }} Instantly shoots a geyser below her, taking her up while dealing damage and knocking nearby enemies up in the air. She stays on the geyser for a maximum of 3 seconds or until this ability is deactivated. While on top of the geyser, Suwako takes reduced damage and can attack or use her other spells. Magma Amphibian's cooldown is reduced by 5 seconds everytime this ability is activated. Moriya Clear Water can be activated while Suwako is using Magma Amhibian. |leveling= 150 |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} Notes and Nonsense Suwako is one of the two gods living in 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Sanae,_the_Human_of_Divine_Wind| Sanae]]'s shrine. Unlike her counterpart 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Kanako,_the_Avatar_of_Mountains_and_Lakes| Kanako]] who is strict and ambitious, Suwako is more mischievous and laid-back in personality. Suwako is also Sanae's ancestor. Back in the ancient times, Suwako once ruled a kingdom after taming Mishaguji, which is a chimera of minor curse gods that before being subdued, used to gather faith by cursing humans, cursing birth, agriculture, military and economy. Her kingdom is at a temporary peace until the Yamato group arrived, announcing their plans to unite Japan. Refusing to submit to their will, Suwako counters their invasions with iron weapons and curses. After her weapons are easily nullified by Kanako's vines, she admitted defeat and relinquished her kingdom. At the present, people have forgotten and lost faith of the two gods, and so they moved their shrine, together with the Moriya lake to Gensokyo. *Passive: This passive provides larger resistances the lower her HP drops. Self-explanatory. Her original kit is a mana-shield instead, which won't fit into LoL for balance reasons. *Q: Supplemental on-hit ability. If you wish to use Runaan's Hurricane on Suwako, feel free to do so as she shoots 3 bouncing rings instead of one, though the item will be rather useless while this ability isn't up. *W: Gap closer and escape skill. The mana cost and cooldown is fairly high for obvious reasons (it's can go through walls, mind). You don't get this for damage usually unless you want to be an AP fighter. You can see where Suwako underground-dashes to because of her hat. *E: Your bread and butter CC in teamfights. Provides potentially amazing snares if the enemy is careless, otherwise an attack modifier that improves your next attack's damage. *R: CC for big teamfights, or you want to do a double underground-dash and chase down fleeing low-health champions instead, mostly you'll be using the former for team knock ups, it's just usually too good to waste it on one enemy. Theoretical Item Build: Suwako is pretty much a mobile jack-of-all-trades hybrid bruiser with average stats across the board. She's versatile at engaging and disengaging, taking and dishing physical and magic damage, and having both melee and ranged capabilities with a couple decent teamfighting CCs to boot. In fact at the time of this post I'm heavily considering nerfing all her skills and . Leave your comments below if you think she needs more nerfs. Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 07:45, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Music Time Tomorrow will be Special, Yesterday was Not Native Faith Category:Custom champions